Axel Lives!
by DiamondScales
Summary: A fic based immediately after Axel meets his fate in KH2.  He discovers something he never thought he would find...


Now be warned. I haven't actually played all the Kingdom Heart series, so this piece may conflict with future canon. But I am pretty sure that Axel stays dead... as far as we know...

* * *

><p>"<em>I would say sorry, but my hearts just not in it, you know?"<em>

_..._

Argh. That is the last time I save someone else's skin. Wait, where am I? I should be dead, well and truly. Hmmmm...

It's pretty dark in here... I cant see much, not that there is much to see. Some trippy walls full of malevolent swirling darkness, shadows spawned by nothing... could be home.

_Tchitchicth_

_Behind you._

I swing around and...

No monster.

_Above you!_

I look up, faster this time.

Still nothing.

That voice isn't very helpful...

_Dont turn straight away, wait till it is about to strike._

Fine. I will listen to you, once more.

Where is that voice coming from, it feels like it might just be in my head...

_Now! Above!_

I only had a split second to take it in but it was a big, whatever it was, and had a lot of arms. LOTS of arms.

With spikey bits.

Too easy.

"Hah! BBQ!" Flames erupted from my outstretched arms to envelope the thing in fire. I sidestepped the fall of the burning beast, only to find the edge and teeter on the brink of oblivion.

As i was pinwheeling I jump into the air, somersault forwards and was that close to being a burning pincushion.

_You need to move. This place doesn't appreciate newcomers._

Huh. I noticed that. Care to enlighten me who you are, and where this is?

...

I'm Axel if that helps. Got it memorized?

_I know who you are._

Really? How exactly? Cos I reckon you're just saying that to make me believe you. All though said I am a pretty popular guy...

_Didn't I tell you that you need to leave?_

Uh, Yeah. Didn't I ask you where I am leaving from?

_..._

_..._

_..._

Fantastic. Just start walking huh?

_..._

Thanks for the help.

I started walking. Turns out there was a path of the same trippy dark ooze that made up the walls on the opposite side of the platform I was on. I wasn't so keen on walking into near complete darkness, but I figured I didn't have a choice.

Hey, you got anything else to say? Like why I am here when my being should have been scattered across the worlds after my vibrant display of prowess? Huh?

...

Chatty one aren't ya. Like Roxas when I first met him...

I miss Roxas. Just thinking of him reminded me that I'm dead, as near as I could tell, and that I'm never gonna see him again.

Ah well. No use thinking about that now, save the sentiment for when I'm not in kill Axel world. As I walked I noticed the path that I initially thought to be black ooze, was in fact liquefied heartless. As in vague impressions of faces and eyes meandered there way to the surface of the platform to get a look at the new boy.

Great...

And they were still kicking; they tended to swarm around my footsteps, anxious to get more hearts.

Bad luck there guys.

_Ticthihti._

Argh! This time there were two of the big tentacle spike guys, and they had me flanked. Couldn't go back or forward.

No problem.

A quick scorching sent them falling into the black pit beneath the path.

"Woo! Take that freaka... oh crap! Leave me alone would'ya! I ain't got a heart to steal!"

More of them. Inumberable in fact. As more gathered on the now crowded pathway, more light illuminated the area. I could see hundreds of the bloody things stretching back where I had come from, and likely the same going forwards.

_Jump!_

Oh your back, thanks for the help, but it's a little late. I am not planning to jump into oblivion to avoid some trumped up shadows!

_Up!_

Uhh... I looked up, and much to my surprise there was...

Still nothing but blackness.

_C'mon! Jump!_

On second thought the Spikey boys were closing in, and I realised there might be a few to many for me to handle.

Like I had a choice. Phantasmal voice speaking to me, or death by a thousand BIG needles.

I jumped straight into the air, going way farther than I thought I could. Like something was pulling me up by the collar.

Hey! That you!

_Stop squirming! You wanna get dropped!_

I started moving faster, the small light surrounding me since I got here extinguished.

Hey, where am I going!

_Where you are needed._

That doesn't help me! I am not that good a jumper to be soaring into the air this fast!

_Modesty doesn't suit you Axel. I figured you would claim the achievement as your own._

Was he smiling?

Yeah! What would you know about me!

_Enough. We will meet soon._

Wha...

Light burst around me, enveloping my body, forcing my eyes shut. Whatever was carrying me dropped me on my feet a cold platform.

"Axel. Recognise me?"

"Huh..."

My eyes opened slowly, everything still blurry. I could see the vague outline of someone standing in front of me.

"You the one who helped me?"

"My names Lea. As in Lee-ee. Got it memorized?"

* * *

><p>That's it for now. Hope you guys enjoyed it, and there is more coming.<p>

PS I hope I didn't step on some canon...

I welcome Reviews! I am sure I need them.


End file.
